


Cool Me Down

by AskAStupidQuestion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fantasizing, Getting Together, Implied Power!Bottom Hux, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Popsicles, Touch of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskAStupidQuestion/pseuds/AskAStupidQuestion
Summary: Kylo may or may not have been watching his obscenely hot neighbour garden for three hours. In his defence, he manages to get a lot of washing up done whilst he's watching the garden (definitely not his neighbour's ass) from the kitchen. Things only go down hill from there.Alternative Title: Gardening for the Dark Side- The First Order’s #1 Horticultural Helper Guide!





	Cool Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kylux fic! Unedited for now so please be gentle...  
> Enjoy!

Frankly, Kylo should’ve been alarmed how long he’d been staring at his neighbour through the kitchen window. The man outside had been repotting his garden, busying himself between the wooden greenhouse and his flowerbeds, meanwhile Kylo has finished all the washing up, twice over, and has resorted to washing the bone china tea set they’ve never used. He’s too mesmerised to move from the sink and if Rey were home she’d tease him for it so he may as well look now without her to scold him. That was logical, right?

He almost groans as the man bends over for the fifth time in as many minutes. Some god must have blessed him because Kylo knows he’s going to be jerking off to this for weeks.  His pert ass sticks out, legs barely bent, as he fusses with the compost. Kylo has to put down the dainty saucer he’s holding weakly just in case he drops it into the now dirty water.

When the man straightens up again Kylo can see the way his red hair glows in the sunlight. Despite his hard work, it’s still effortlessly slicked back into a sleek almost-quiff. Not a hair out of place. Meanwhile, Kylo’s hair hangs loose, tangled from the amount of times he’s had to stop and tuck it back from obscuring the view of his perfect neighbour. When he catches sight of himself in the reflection of the glass he sighs, spotting the suds in his hair.

He compromises, picking up the drying cloth. This is the last time, he tells himself firmly. At least for today when his hands are at risk of becoming permanently wrinkled from the warm water.

Whilst Kylo had his own apartment in New York, he prefers it back home now he’s finished his Masters in design mechanics. It’s much less expensive, plus the added comfort of having his mum’s homemade food, even if he rolled his eyes at every other sentence from his family. That, and the obvious bonus standing in front of him. Wait, standing in front of him?

When Kylo clicks back in to reality he realises said hot neighbour is indeed right in front of him, tapping on the glass.

He quickly opens the window for him, feeling startled to say the least, “Uh, hello? Can I help you?”

“Sorry to bother you,” Kylo’s hand scrunches into the cloth at his words, all perfectly pronounced with a hidden Irish lilt. “You don’t have any garden wire I could borrow?”

“Uh-,” Kylo quickly wipes his hand dry, “let me come out, we probably have some in the garage.”

“Thank you, that’d be a real help,” he smiles. Kylo’s already bolting out the kitchen in haste, grabbing the keys for the garage, before he can do something stupid like poke his head through the open window and kiss him.

“What do you plan on using it for?” He asks as polite as he can.

“I need to tie back the roses to their supports- they’re beautiful so long as they can stand up,” to be fair, Kylo’s feeling a little weak at the knees himself as he unlocks the door to the garage.

“Can’t say I’ve ever been good at gardening,” he rubs the back of his head. Kriff, his hair’s still slightly damp. He searches for the gardening wire to distract himself instead, rootling around Han’s car parts.

“Neither am I at some parts,” the man admits, “but I’d like to think I’m quite good with my hands and the tying part comes naturally, I’ve always been good with knots.” Kylo coughs into his fist.

“How long have you been gardening today?” He asks, as if he hadn’t been staring at the man for the last two hours.

“I started weeding in the morning and things just escalated from there. I thought I should take a short break though, it’s a surprisingly strenuous activity after all and unfortunately, I’m not as fit as I used to be.”

Kylo’s eyes rake up and down his body. “I’d say the opposite.” The man is wearing dark jeans that are plastered to his legs so that he can see the outline of muscle in his thighs. The way his green shirt is rolled up at the sleeves reveals toned arms, but the way it sticks to his chest shows off his slim figure. Kylo tries not to imagine him at yoga or some expensive Pilates class although the image fits him too well to not.

The man laughs, “I was in the military when I was younger, I quickly decided it wasn’t for me. It was my parents ambition, not mine, and all that.”

Kylo feels something stir in his gut, an image of his neighbour in army fatigues, sweaty from training and the way the uniform framed his shoulders. He wondered if he still kept them, it couldn’t have been that long ago after all, the man looked only just older than Kylo.

“Maybe you should come in for a drink? Are you busy now?” It’s mid-afternoon and the sun’s bright enough to melt chocolate in your hand. He could probably do with something to cool him down after his work. Kylo wouldn’t be averse to rifling through the freezer to find those lollipops Rey likes to goddamn much.

“Thank you, I’d appreciate that,”

“Kylo,” He offers, hand outstretched. The man takes it, and Kylo tries not to wonder at how perfectly their hands slot together.

“Hux.”

“Is that your real name?” his brow furrows.

“Asks a man named Kylo? It’s my last name but it fits better than my given one.” Kylo nods empathetically, Ben had never really suited him.

There’s coke in the freezer here but there’s more selection in the one in the house, do you want to come back in again?”

“Sure,” Hux agrees, already following him in.

It’s much cooler inside the house but Kylo’s never been hotter. He’s glad for his shorts and he’d only bothered putting on an old wife beater that morning before he had caught sight of Hux and promptly become distracted. Kylo grabs two of the freshly washed glasses for both of them and opens the double fridge Leia had insisted on.

“Any preferences?” Kylo asks.

“Bottom.”

“Wh-, I mean-,” He can feel his brain short circuit. He can picture it- Hux, below him all spread out as Kylo’s arms wrap around him, stroking over soft skin. The way his ass would look when he was on his hands and knees, just like he was in the morning but with much less clothing and Kylo’s hand closed around Hux’s tiny waist as he thrust-

“Bottom shelf,” Hux points towards the lemonade that is indeed sitting on the bottom shelf in the fridge.

“Oh, right.” He reigns himself in before his cheeks get any redder. He pours them both lemonades, making sure to fill the glasses the most he can before it gets ridiculous, providing the perfect excuse to talk to Hux longer. They sit at the marble counter across from each other so that Kylo can see the vibrant green of Hux’s eyes.

“So have you just moved in? I haven’t seen you in the neighbourhood before.” Hux asks casually.

“Yeah, I finished my master’s in New York and thought I’d come back home for a bit. It’s my family house but I’m pretty sure my mum just used my room as a storage locker for her clothes when I was away- it’s suspiciously tidy.”

Hux laughs, eyes crinkling slightly in the corners. Kylo’s never heard anything like it.

“Should I take this as a warning not to invite you round? You might hate my house- I’m a firm believer that everything should have a place, even if I have to show it its place myself.”

“I think I’d still be up for that.” He jokes back, praying to god Hux wasn’t fucking with him. Or was fucking with him. Whatever.

“Good.” Hux almost purred. He took a slow sip from his glass and Kylo watched him, mesmerised. “That was delicious.”

“You know what else is delicious?” Kylo upped his game. If Hux was doing this on purpose he may as well have a taste of his own medicine.

Hux raised an arched eyebrow.

“I have some popsicles in the freezer if you’re still feeling the heat?”

“I never stopped.” Came the swift reply.

Kylo smirked and got up, bending down as low as he could to reach the bottom drawer of the freezer, just as Hux had done by the flowerbeds.

“Strawberry or pineapple?” Kylo tried to ignore the voice at the back of his head telling him damn well why he should go for pineapple.

“Strawberry please.”

He ends up getting one of each and unwraps them. Hux takes it with a smile and fuck, maybe Kylo should’ve thought this through more because now he has to sit and restrain himself as Hux wraps his lips around the popsicle, tongue darting out. His own lips part as blood starts to drain elsewhere. They sit there in silence for a while, eating, or more accurately licking, their popsicles. Kylo has to look away as Hux gives one long and unashamed lick from the base to the tip but when he looks back it is so, so much worse. Hux has managed to devour the lollipop so that it’s all the way in his throat, hollowing out his cheeks so that his lips seem even more plush. It’s all Kylo can do to not choke then and there on his popsicle.

“Want a taste?”

“Yes please.” He tries not to sound desperate but he doubts it works.

Hux hasn’t moved but holds the popsicle slightly out towards him so that Kylo has to lean over the counter to get at it. He shuffles himself forward before he tries to, making sure to keep eye contact with Hux the entire time he leans forward to open his mouth, eyes fluttering shut.

He can almost sense the coldness on his mouth when suddenly its pulled away from him. He almost whines but before he can his lips are engulfed by something else entirely.

Hux swoops down to meet his lips, popsicle long forgotten. He fists his hand in the fabric of Kylo’s shirt, pulling him closer. He tastes the strawberry pink of Hux’s tongue as they kiss, deeper with every breath. He holds onto Hux’s forearms as his breath is stolen from his. Their lips roll together, teeth almost clashing with passion when Kylo brings up his hand to Hux’s hair, finally ruffling the soft golden strands out of place.

“Kylo,” Hux breathes, half moaning into his mouth. “God-”

There’s an almighty slam of the door and suddenly they jump apart.

“Kylo! I told you not to leave the front door open!” Jesus Christ his mother his home already, probably with Rey too, who won’t shut up about this for a week.

“In here mum, there’s a guest!” He calls back. He controls the urge to bang his head on the counter top: resisting but barely so.

“I’ll take that as my cue to leave,” Hux says but smiles all the same. Meanwhile, Kylo’s grip on his shirt only tightens.

He sighs and gets up, Hux following him to the hall where Leia’s just put her shopping bags down.

“Hi there Hux, I didn’t know you had met Kylo.”

“Just today actually, he was very polite.”

Leia beams at him. “Glad to hear it! Excuse me, Rey and I are going to unpack the shopping now.” Rey rolls her eyes, teenagers and all that, but shuffles out of the hall after Leia anyway, leaving Hux and Kylo alone again.

“Sorry about that,” Kylo rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. He doesn’t miss the way Hux’s eyes glance at his bicep.

“It’s okay, big families are quite nice.”

Kylo snorts. “The novelty wears off soon enough.”

“Kylo!” Leia shouts from the kitchen, “Why are there ice-creams on the floor?”

Hux ignores her, smile on his lips.

“Let me give you my number at least, so next time we might not be so interrupted.” _Next time_. Next time? There would be a next time. Kylo could feel his heart in his chest as he handed over his phone.

“All set. I’ll see you around Kylo.” He waves goodbye as he walks through the front door.

“Oh crap, I totally forgot you wanted gardening wire!”

Hux smirks back at him.

“Don’t worry, I’ve already got some.”

**Author's Note:**

> As a Brit, writing the word ass instead of arse almost killed me. Luckily I made it out alive.  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!!


End file.
